


De um vigilante para outro

by batsubamisrei (ranpoandpoe), ProjetoAniverse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Bloodbender Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Bloodbending (Avatar), F/M, Kyoshi Island, Kyoshi Warrior Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Secret Identity, Vigilante Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Vigilante Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Vigilantism, Waterbender Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/batsubamisrei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Marinette é uma donzela e está em perigo, mas ela tem a situação sob controle. Quem aquele dobrador de sangue mascarado achava que era?!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	De um vigilante para outro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/gifts).



> escrevi essa fic para o amigo secreto do aniverse e quem eu tirei foi @Chibisukee! eu não conhecia nenhum dos seus fandoms, desculpa, o que eu sabia melhor era miraculous ladybug e essa fanfic é resultado de horas pesquisando fanart da marinette/ladybug com o adrien/chat noir no pinterest, tumblr, twitter etc. e ajuda de uns amigos (cof cof eme muito obrigado, tu é tudinho pra mim!) na caracterização, e espero que esteja do seu agrado e, de novo, desculpa se não estiver :(

Ao sair de casa durante a noite, Adrien nem mesmo precisou inventar planos ou mentiras elaboradas: seu pai não se importava o suficiente para mantê-lo em casa, enquanto os guardas não ousariam trancar o príncipe no castelo, a não ser que tivessem ordens diretas do rei.  Eles provavelmente pensavam que o príncipe estava saindo para consumo de álcool ou algum bordel no centro da cidade, de qualquer forma. 

Até porque eles nunca descobririam o real motivo das saídas noturnas de Adrien: usar suas habilidades como dobrador de água para ajudar a população contra a opressão do governo do pai, lutando com os guardas que o protegiam de algo causado por eles próprios. 

A noite estava fria, Adrien notou mesmo com as roupas quentes que havia vestido. Ele sabia bem que aquele não era o motivo para as ruas estarem vazias, mas sim o fato de que os guardas reais estavam perambulando por elas em uma de suas rotas diárias, e pobre seria o cidadão que encontrasse algum deles.

O pensamento fez com que Adrien mordesse o lábio inferior para se concentrar. Se fizesse qualquer barulho, ele seria pego — e os guardas não poderiam descobrir sua identidade. O príncipe sabia que seu pai não teria misericórdia mesmo com o próprio filho. Se Emilie estivesse ali, talvez ele tivesse alguma chance, mas sem a mãe… Adrien suspirou, cortando os pensamentos pelas raízes. Não era hora para reflexões; uma já seria suficiente para acabar com sua vida e com aqueles que dependiam de sua proteção, a responsabilidade de um príncipe.

Assim que decidiu se concentrar em sua tarefa, Adrien conseguiu ouvir a voz de um guarda. Ele estava armado não só com água, mas com insultos que estavam longe de ser respeitosos — Adrien imaginava que a violência física também estaria bem longe do que qualquer um consideraria como respeito. O príncipe correu pelas ruas, seguindo o som da voz do guarda, enquanto sentia flocos de neve tocando sua pele. 

A sensação fez com que ele sorrisse: o tempo perfeito para um dobrador de água, e era ele quem tinha o benefício da surpresa. Assim que chegou perto do som, Adrien tentou ser ainda mais silencioso e começou a observar por detrás de uma parede qual era a situação. Havia apenas um guarda contra duas garotas que tinham por volta da sua idade. Uma delas estava no chão, e Adrien conseguia ver seus cabelos ruivos e um sinal no meio de sua testa. À sua frente, estava uma menina que parecia ter tentado protegê-la.

Essa, que, pela roupa e maquiagem, Adrien deduziu ser uma guerreira de Kyoshi, estava sendo controlada pelo guarda, que usava dobração de sangue. Tecnicamente, o uso daquela habilidade era proibido, com exceção de casos extremos como assassinato e estupro, mas o rei não puniria seus guardas por algo que tinham feito de acordo com suas próprias ordens. 

Com isso, Adrien revirou os olhos e decidiu usar sua própria habilidade de dobrar sangue para interromper a situação. Ele aumentou o espaço entre seus pés e posicionou suas mãos como todos os seus professores tinham recomendado. Rapidamente, sentiu as veias do guarda sob seu controle e, menos de um segundo depois, ouviu o estrondo de algo caindo no chão. Ao deduzir que era a garota que estava sendo segurada anteriormente, ele fez uma nota mental para se desculpar assim que aquela situação estivesse resolvida.

Depois de abrir um sorriso, usou o controle que ainda tinha sob o guarda para lançá-lo para longe. Não iria matá-lo para não atrair muita atenção para si, mas o ataque provavelmente o deixaria fora de qualquer ação por algum tempo. Talvez uma semana. A ideia fez com que ele sorrisse e finalmente aparecesse para as duas meninas, sem se importar de tirar a expressão de orgulho em sua face. 

“Senhoritas, vocês estão a salvo agora”, Adrien avisou, estendendo a mão para a guerreira de Kyoshi, que já havia ajudado a outra a se levantar. 

Ela se movia graciosamente, como era esperado de uma das guerreiras, mas o príncipe nunca havia visto uma delas pessoalmente, apenas em livros, então a visão o impressionava. Adrien nunca havia se dado muito ao trabalho de aprender luta corporal, já que podia contar com a dobração de água, e aquelas habilidades pareciam fantásticas — ele descreveria como um balé fatal, o que era algo bem aterrorizante.

“É perigoso andar pelas ruas a essa hora da noite. Nem todos os dias eu poderia acompanhá-las até em casa, mas hoje tiveram sorte. Quem fará isso da próxima vez?”

Quase de joelhos e com o olhar preso no chão, Adrien não conseguia ver a expressão facial das duas, mas conseguia sentir o olhar firme da guerreira na mão estendida. “Eu vou.” A guerreira respondeu como se fosse óbvio. 

“Desculpe-me!”, Adrien exclamou depois de processar minimamente o abalo em sua auto estima. De fato, seu povo era forte e não precisava ser salvo. “Eu… estava sob a impressão de que você…  _ vocês, _ senhoritas, fossem donzelas em perigo.”

“Correto”, ela respondeu. “Somos donzelas e estávamos em perigo, mas podemos nos cuidar sozinhas. Boa noite.”

Ela virou de costas e começou a caminhar pelas ruas, em direção ao que Adrien supôs ser sua casa, mas percebia-se que não havia certezas em relação àquela garota. Ambas não pareciam saber cuidar de si mesmas sozinhas há alguns minutos quando o guarda as violentava, pensou, porém o pensamento de que, se ainda estavam vivas em uma das colônias da Tribo da Água, elas sabiam se defender minimamente lhe ocorreu também. Especialmente considerando que uma delas era uma guerreira de Kyoshi.

Adrien suspirou durante o resto de suas rondas pelas ruas antes de voltar para casa, pensando que deveria ter tentado mais. Não conseguia tirar a guerreira da cabeça, com seus olhos corajosos rodeados de maquiagem vermelha e o jeito delicado de se mover, apesar de ser letal. Tudo nela lhe dizia que ela seria capaz de matar qualquer um dos guardas, e ainda fazê-lo gentilmente. 

Chegando no castelo, o príncipe já estava cheio de arrependimentos. Suas mãos e pés estavam congelados, e ele não sabia o porquê de não ter ao menos tentado conseguir mais detalhes sobre a guerreira. Desconhecia seu nome e a área em que morava, apesar de saber que deveria ser perto de um dos templos locais em homenagem à Avatar Kyoshi. Quando se deitou na cama, teve um desejo inexplicável de que a encontrasse de novo, juntamente ao impulso de procurá-la. 

**[...]**

Já era tarde quando Marinette e Alya voltavam para casa. “Eu admiro o quão poderosa você estava, né? E o quão poderosa você é.” Sabendo que um “mas” viria logo depois, a única resposta que a amiga recebeu foi um “uhum”. “Mas nós poderíamos ter aceitado a ajuda daquele garoto.”

Ali estava. O maldito “mas” que Marinette estava esperando. “Nós não precisamos de ajuda de garoto nenhum, Alya. É por isso que estamos com as guerreiras de Kyoshi.”

Alya revirou os olhos, já tendo ouvido aquele discurso diversas vezes. “Sim, nós não precisamos. Nós conseguiríamos sobreviver, mas, com uma pessoa adicional no grupo, principalmente uma com poderes de dobrador de água, que aconteceu de ser um garoto, poderíamos voltar para casa sem quase morrer pelo menos uma noite.”

No frio noturno e com a sensação do guarda dentro de suas células, Marinette teria que admitir que a ideia não soava ruim. “Se ele aparecer de novo hoje, eu aceito a ajuda que ofereceu.”

Sabendo que aquele dobrador de água específico não apareceria novamente, pelo menos naquela noite, Alya continuou a discutir, mas a mente de Marinette já estava em outro lugar. Aquele garoto havia claramente sido treinado, sabendo até mesmo técnicas como manipulação de sangue, e esse tipo de aula era destinado apenas à realeza ou burguesia; e Marinette tinha dificuldades em acreditar que alguém dessas classes fosse se arriscar se tornando um vigilante. Dobradores de água usando seus privilégios para o benefício do povo era um utópico mito urbano. 

Mas isso sendo verdade era contraditório com os fatos presenciados. Assumindo que ele fosse da realeza, teria que ser benevolente e um revolucionário para abrir mão dos próprios privilégios pessoais para buscar justiça. E se ele não fosse realeza, tinha encontrado alguma forma de treinar dobração de água ilegalmente. Ambos cenários interessavam Marinette, e ela considerava se valia a pena procurar a identidade de tal garoto. 

“Chegamos”, Alya avisou, tendo notado que a melhor amiga divagava. “Eu vou dormir aqui hoje, porque você não aceitou a ajuda daquele garoto e eu me recuso a andar um passo aqui de noite e sozinha.”

Marinette assentiu: apesar de não gostar de pedir ajuda para homens, ela não era estúpida. A rua era perigosa de noite, e isso era um fato. Ela não arriscaria a vida de Alya por uma questão de orgulho. Não que esse fosse o caso, já que esse sentimento não estava envolvido no momento. 

Durante a madrugada, Marinette sonhou consigo mesma se afogando num lago. Na costa, estava o garoto que havia encontrado anteriormente: alto, esguio, com orelhas de gato grudadas em seu cabelo loiro. Ele a perguntou se queria ajuda, e ela pensou, ironicamente, que aquela era uma situação que nem deveria se perguntar. Se Marinette visse alguém se afogando, ela salvaria a pessoa ao invés de questioná-la antes. 

Mas, enquanto tentava erguer sua cabeça para permitir que o som de sua voz saísse, ela chegou a conclusão que não sabia se preferiria ser salva pelo dobrador de água e usufruir daquele poder que a havia oprimido tantas vezes ou se permitiria a si mesma que se afogasse. 

A dúvida era cruel, e foi nesse momento que Marinette acordou, aliviada pelo fato de que sua testa úmida era apenas suor. 

**[...]**

Adrien não precisou mentir para os guardas dessa vez: quando seus olhares curiosos pousaram sobre o garoto, que saía do castelo quando o sol mal tinha nascido, ele apenas respondeu que sua saída era para procurar uma garota, permitindo que suas bochechas ficassem coradas. Apenas os guardas estavam ali, aquilo não era nada que eles pudessem provar. 

Imediatamente, o deixaram sair, com o sorriso no canto dos lábios que deixava claro que iriam fazer piada sobre o assunto posteriormente. Adrien os teria questionado, mas a última coisa que ele queria era a desconfiança dos guardas, ou a ira deles. Que pensassem que estava caminhando para se encontrar com condessas e filhas de banqueiros. Era melhor que fosse desse jeito, de qualquer forma. 

Com uma dificuldade incrível para alguém que estava em sua cidade natal, Adrien caminhou e caminhou por horas até encontrar o que lhe comunicaram ser a residência das guerreiras de Kyoshi, onde suas estátuas e roupas estavam guardadas, conservando o estilo de vida daquela para quem fielmente se dedicavam. 

Por sorte ou persistência, Adrien bateu na porta. Era de madeira cara, ele percebeu, reconhecendo-a de algum lugar no castelo. Quem abriu a porta foi justamente a menina que havia visto no dia anterior. O príncipe não conseguiu conter o sorriso. 

“Qual o seu nome?”

“Vossa alteza.” Ela abaixou a cabeça levemente, um gesto de respeito que era requerido quando a população se comunicava com seus governantes. “Meu nome é Marinette Dupain-Cheng… O seu é…” Fingiu lembrar. “Não tenho certeza… Alexander?”, brincou. Era impossível não saber o nome do príncipe do local no qual você vive. Marinette obviamente sabia seu nome verdadeiro. 

“Dizem que você é a melhor das Guerreiras”, Adrien afirmou, cuidadosamente se aproximando do ponto no qual ele queria chegar. Havia decidido há algum tempo que não contaria para Marinette sobre suas noites como vigilante. “E a mais rebelde delas também.”

Por um segundo, a expressão de Marinette ficou pálida, mas logo passou. Quando se rebelava contra um governo como o de rei Gabriel, era preciso saber mentir, e havia ficado claro que ela havia desenvolvido essa habilidade. 

“Não sei do que você está falando.”

“Sim, você sabe. Eu te vi ontem à noite.” Marinette empalideceu novamente. “E eu estou em desvantagem. Não vim acompanhado, e você tem um exército de guerreiras dentro dessa casa, não?”

“O que você deseja?”, ela perguntou, com um suspiro, considerando aceitar a proposta — não pelo príncipe ter um ponto, mas por pura curiosidade. Sozinho ou não, ele tinha a capacidade de manipular sangue, e certamente era um dos melhores por ser o filho do rei. Marinette não tinha certeza se as guerreiras de Kyoshi, mesmo unidas, conseguiriam derrotá-lo em uma batalha.

“Uma caminhada”, Adrien respondeu simplesmente. Estava claro o que Marinette pensava: ele a levaria em direção ao resto dos guardas, que estariam esperando-no trazer aquela que revelaria todos os planos rebeldes das Guerreiras. Sabendo disso, o príncipe completou: “Não estou em posição para pedir que confie em mim, é claro, então sou eu que irei confiar em você. Escolha o lugar no qual caminharemos, e eu seguirei. Um lugar que ninguém nos escute.”

As bochechas de Marinette deixaram de ser pálidas e assumiram um forte tom de vermelho. Ela sabia que o pedido — ou melhor, ordem, já que vinha do príncipe — provavelmente se devia ao fato de que ele iria matá-la, prendê-la ou algo do gênero e precisava que ninguém a ouvisse gritar. Mas, depois de sentir seu rosto esquentar, chegou à conclusão de que aquilo talvez fosse melhor do que deixá-lo notar que ela estava embaraçada. 

Enquanto seguia em frente, com Adrien perto demais para ser confortável, Marinette ponderava sobre qual seria o melhor lugar para ter aquela conversa. A floresta não seria um bom local: tinham árvores suficientes para alguém se esconder para ouvir a conversa, o que não se encaixava na categoria “lugar no qual ninguém nos escute”. 

Então, finalmente lhe ocorreu que havia o lago. Adrien teria mais poder por causa do acesso à água, mas não importava onde fossem, ele ainda possuiria controle sob a água no sangue de Marinette. Se ele usasse o lago como arma, ela pensou ser uma alternativa melhor. 

“Aqui”, Marinette anunciou a chegada dos dois ao lago. Tinha algumas árvores, mas estavam distantes o suficiente para que um espião escondido atrás delas não ajudasse em nada. Além disso, só havia água e pedras misturadas com terra e areia. A escolha recebeu um pequeno sorriso de aprovação da parte de Adrien. 

“Eu sei que você estava se rebelando ontem à noite”, ele começou e, quando Marinette tentou interromper, fez um gesto para que ela esperasse. “Porque eu vi você.” Novamente, a guerreira empalidece e não diz uma palavra sequer, o que deu espaço para que Adrien prosseguisse. “Eu não vou matá-la ou prendê-la, porque a razão pela qual eu estava fora do castelo não era por ordens do meu pai.” Apesar de ainda pálida, Marinette ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas com curiosidade. “Eu também faço parte da rebelião.” 

“O quê?!”, Marinette gritou e tampou a boca com as mãos, percebendo que o som havia saído sem sua permissão. “O quê?”, repetiu, dessa vez em um sussurro. 

Adrien sorriu, sabendo que, apesar daquela situação não ter sido um dos motivos para ter solicitado um lugar no qual não seriam ouvidos, havia sido uma boa ideia, de qualquer forma. 

“O que eu vim fazer aqui nessa visita, Marinette, é perguntar se você estaria disposta a me ajudar nisso.”

Marinette fingiu uma tosse como desculpa para se recompor. “Eu tenho algumas perguntas.” Adrien gesticulou para que ela prosseguisse. “Quem era você ontem?”

Aquela pergunta trouxe um sorriso provocativo aos lábios do príncipe, que se inclinava, oferecendo uma de suas mãos para Marinette. “Chat Noir,  _ mademoiselle. _ Você feriu meus sentimentos ao recusar-se a me deixar acompanhá-la de volta para casa…” 

Encabulada por descobrir que aquele que havia encontrado na noite anterior não apenas era um príncipe, mas um revolucionário (e extremamente bonito) também, Marinette aceitou a mão oferecida por ele, que em seguida beijou as costas de sua mão. “Hm… E… como seria essa colaboração?”, ela mudou de assunto, esperando que isso fizesse com que seu rosto voltasse à coloração normal. 

“Eu posso arranjar equipamentos, armas e roupas para você que sejam da melhor qualidade. E dinheiro também, se você precisar. Ajuda em número para missões e te dar informações internas do palácio, como horários das rondas. E você poderia servir como meus olhos no povo também, se houver algo digno de nota.”

O plano havia sido muito bem pensado e as ideias pareciam positivas, o que fez Marinette assentir, concordando com a negociação. “Certo, Chat Noir”, respondeu com um sorriso igualmente provocante nos lábios. “Vamos tentar essa coisa de parceria e provar que você é isso tudo que diz, e não só um príncipe rico e bonito que se acha diferente de todos os outros garotos.”

A isso, Adrien respondeu com uma piscadela. "Você acha que eu sou bonito, Dupain-Cheng?” 

Virando de costas abruptamente uma vez mais para esconder as próprias bochechas coradas, Marinette respondeu: “Nos seus sonhos, Chat Noir. E quando estivermos falando sobre nossos planos, você vai me chamar de Miraculous Ladybug. Eu não quero seus guardas manipuladores de sangue atrás de mim, Agreste.”

“Miraculous Ladybug e Chat Noir.” Adrien parou para pensar nos codinomes e sorriu para si mesmo, já que Marinette estava de costas. “Soa bem.” 

E, assim, eles voltavam para suas respectivas residências. Dessa vez, Marinette permitiu que Adrien a acompanhasse de volta, com ele pensando que talvez pudesse chamá-la de princesa na próxima vez que a visse — suas bochechas corando para combinar com as dela —; e ela, que gostaria que ele ficasse por perto, porque seria um benefício para as guerreiras terem alguém do palácio no time, principalmente um dobrador de água. Era só! Certamente não estava relacionado com o beijo que, apesar de refrescante, queimava em sua mão direita.

**Author's Note:**

> betagem: @_soursweet


End file.
